


Little Miracles

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e23 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Somehow the biggest miracle in this whole night is that the staff found a copy of the Constitution."





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Little Miracles**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Leo  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Please don't sue. Minor spoilers abound, but nothing really major except for the ep itself.  
**Summary:** "Somehow the biggest miracle in this whole night is that the staff found a copy of the Constitution."  
**Spoiler:** 25  


Y'know, it's strange how it happens. 

One day it's this monumental abstract thing - a Baby; a Family - and the next, it's a tiny, squirming thing you would die for a thousand times over. 

Jenny fell in love with her eight months before I did, the whole embryonic bond...but one look into those eyes and I was a gonner. 

Knowing them, it was probably the same way, Abby adoring the girls before Jed could comprehend them, though he's always been better with abstracts and hypotheticals than I ever was - it's the theologican in him. He can take a scenario on imagination, an outcome on faith and reason. 

A decision on principle - he's a real deontologist and I love him for it... 

So this is his biggest test - as if MS, seven elections, and the fate of the world haven't been enough. No, that's all been a warm-up, because "We don't negotiate with terrorists" doesn't have such a ring to it anymore. 

It couldn't. God knows if it were Mal it wouldn't. 

And I know if anyone threatened Toby's kids, he'd be the same way whether he knows it yet or not. He's not as good with the abstract - he likes statistics and verbs and action, where Will and Sam like ideas and adjectives and poetry and empowerment. 

God, I miss that kid. 

Somewhere along the way, this abstraction of "The White House" became a tangible place, and the actual staff became an abstract family, to the point where I lay it on the line to save Josh for no other reason than because I feel like I have to - because he and Sam try to save me. Because he would die for me if I asked him to - even if I didn't ask him to. 

Because you don't leave your kids stuck in a hole with no way out, even if they drive you crazy once they're out. 

And they would walk through fire for the President. Some of them have - all of them undoubtedly will. 

We've got three and a half years left, if we live through tonight. 

But somehow, amidst the two births, one death, and the one who-the-hell-knows...the biggest miracle of this whole night is that the staff found a copy of the Constitution. 

It's still in print. 

And tonight'll be one for the history books. 


End file.
